maoyufandomcom-20200215-history
Archer
Archer, also known as Butler, is the third member of Hero's old party. He's also the mentor of the Hero and he in some occasions helps the Hero. However, he's also a bit of a jokester and a pervert. In the past, Archer was a member of the Female Hero's party before she, and the rest of their party, were killed. During that time, he was known as the Swordsman. Synopsis History Long before the main story, in his youth, he was a member of the "Sunspot Chivalric Order" in the Holy Kingdom, as well as a member of the Female Hero's party. In that time, he was known as the Swordsman, and he went to the Sand Dune Nation along with Archer and Magician to train. However, one day, an incident with the transferring device left both of his arms permanently injured, and killed Archer and Female Hero. After that, he quit the Chivalric Order and became a nomad, gaining fame for his "archery" technique with the Piercing Star Sagittarius (星穿つ射手座) and earning him his current name. At some point in time, he ran into the new Hero and joined his party up to the Demon Realm. Though he caught Hero trying to sneak off, he decided to allow Hero to do as he pleased, and feigned ignorance to the other two party members. After the party disbanded, he started working as a servant of the Winter Prince. He is a lecherous older man who usually treats Hero like a son, while taunting Female Knight for her small bust, much to her anger. He addresses concerns about Hero isolating himself from humanity due to his immense power. Kurultai During the Great Demon Clan Meeting, the Kurultai, an assassination attempt is made on Demon King's life. Due to the nature of the attack, Archer is suspected of being the culprit, and the Blue Demons take advantage of the situation to make the Blue Demon Seal King the new Demon King. No sooner as he is crowned, though, does Archer pinpoint the true culprit and expose the attempted assassin. When the Seal King attempts to reassert his power, Demon King reappears before him and exposes his treachery for good. With his superiority over the other clans lost, the Blue Demons first attempt a skirmish before retreating to the human realm. Archer's name is cleared, and he thanks Hero for pleading his innocence, even though the reasoning that Hero used was that Archer would never try to kill someone above a D-cup (in other words, Demon King's breasts are so big that Archer would never kill her). Final Battle Archer attempts to delay the Archbishop as the sinister man attempts to follow Hero, Demon King, and Female Knight up the Tower of Light. However, Archer is eventually overpowered, left for dead with his limbs ripped off. In his last moments, he sees the previous Hero and his old companions reaching out to him, and he dies with a smile. (In the ''-Other Side of the Hill-'' manga adaption, he participates in the final battle against the Archbishop along with Female Knight, but blows himself up to give her the opportunity to strike.) After the war, his remains were found, and he was buried at the Winter Kingdom's royal gardens. Abilities His title comes from the fact that he can inflict arrow-like wounds from afar, even though he never uses arrows or any type of long-range weapon. At one point, he does use a musket, but only to demonstrate its capabilities to some men he was training. Gallery maoyuu-maou-yuusha-01-20.jpg|Archer after being abandoned by Hero (Anime) Maoyuu Maou Yuusha - 06 - Large 08.jpg|Archer after being knocked out by Female Knight (Anime) maoyuu-maou-yuusha-06-13.jpg|Archer inspecting Demon King (Anime) IMG_20171219_090938.jpg|Archer and Female Knight (Anime) Maoyuu-Maou-Yuusha-episode-6-Demon-King-Archer-and-Female-Knight.png|Archer knocked out by Female Knight (Anime) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Male